


Mr. Wilson Is Dating the Art Teacher

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam's in the middle of explaining the important meaning of sleep in Macbeth when the classroom door bangs open.“Baby, you will not believe what…”Or Steve interrupts Sam's English II class and they all learn Mr. Wilson is dating the art teacher





	Mr. Wilson Is Dating the Art Teacher

Sam's in the middle of explaining the important meaning of sleep in Macbeth when the classroom door bangs open. 

“Baby, you will  _ not  _ believe what…” Steve stops when he sees the students all staring back at him, and swallows hard. 

Sam drops his head into his hands and Steve says, “Your planning period is next block, isn't it?”

The class grows loud as they figure out what's going on and Sam sighs, closing the door behind Steve, and whispering to the man, “We don't have planning at the same time. When  _ I  _ have planning you have a class, so tell me how the hell you got that confused.” 

Steve shrugs, his face twisted into an embarrassed wince, “I don't know, Sam, I'm so sorry.” 

“It's fine. You just completely derailed my English II class, but it's fine.” Sam says, walking back to the center of the room. 

“Alright, I know you guys won't be able to focus on Macbeth as long as you all have questions so go ahead, ask away.” Sam sighs, leaning back against the whiteboard. 

Ellie raises her hand from the back. “So you're dating the art teacher?” 

Before Sam can answer Steve cuts him off, “Actually, he's  _ engaged _ to the art teacher. We're getting married in the fall.” Steve says with a big smile, sliding up next to Sam. 

The whole class awes at them and Sam rolls his eyes. 

“Who proposed?” 

“Sam beat me to it, but we both already had rings for each other. We don't wear them at school though because we haven't really told anyone yet which means you guys can't either.” Steve explains, looking very grave. 

“As long as we can come to the wedding I don't think any of us will have a problem keeping this a secret.” Abby says in the front, her classmates nodding along in agreement.

Sam shakes his head, “I thought weddings were boring to you guys, why would you want to come?” 

“There will be cake, Mr. Wilson, duh. Everyone likes cake. Except Menley, she's vegan.” 

Sam shakes his head again, and can't help but laugh at the situation. “Okay, but there's only cake at the reception. You guys can come to the reception. I don't trust any of you to sit still and quiet for more than an hour and thirty minutes.” Sam compromises, and the students nod in agreement. 

“Okay, can we get back to Macbeth now? Are you guys good?”

“Can Mr. Rogers stay?” 

Steve perks up like a puppy dog, “Can I? Oh, wait I never showed you what I was so excited about, lemme go get it!” 

Sam watches his fiance bolt out the room and as soon as he's gone Abby says, “He's hot, Mr. Wilson. Half of my friends have crushes on him and some of them don't even take art class.”

Sam shudders, “That makes me extremely uncomfortable, and please do not bring that up to me again.” 

Thankfully Steve returns just in time to save him, holding something behind his back. He grins at them all and wiggles his eyebrows, “You guys ready? Ta-da!”

Steve whips out a clay sculpture of him and Sam in tuxes, holding hands. The class awes again and this time Sam joins them. 

“They're our cake toppers!” Steve exclaims, “I just finished them.” 

Sam smiles at his fiance, and threads his fingers into the hair at the nape of Steve's neck, kissing him quickly on the cheek. 

“They're perfect baby.” 

“Aaawwww.” 

Sam turns and glares at his class, “I swear if y'all 'aw’ one more time.”

****


End file.
